The present invention relates to triple wall bulk bins commonly used to ship large and/or heavy products to stores, and more particularly, to those bins used at the store to provide the product directly to the customer without further unpacking, e.g., watermelon containers, pumpkin containers, potato bins, etc.
Known bulk bins are generally formed as multi-sided paperboard containers sized to fit on a standard grocery pallet (i.e., with a width and depth of approximately 40 inches by 48 inches.) Such containers may include top and/or bottom flaps, or may be formed simply as a sleeve. Triple wall corrugated material is normally used in the construction of these bins to accommodate the heavy weight of the product that is packed and shipped in these types of containers. For example, it is not usual for the products alone to range from 600 pounds to 1200 pounds for packaging in a single bulk bin container.
In the produce industry, bulk bins are formed and loaded at actual growing areas and then stacked two-or-three high in refrigerated trucks or other vehicles for shipping. Most bulk bin containers end up on the floor of a supermarket produce department, where the produce packed in the bins is merchandised directly to consumers without further handling. The consumer simply selects the produce they want directly out of the bin.
One problem associated with known bulk bins is the difficulty in opening the bins. If the bin is sealed, a store clerk must cut or tear open some portion of the bin. Even if the container includes upper flaps that are opened, the flaps are still usually cut off by a store clerk, to get them out of the way of consumers. As an alternative, some store owners prefer to cut bulk bin containers along a horizontal line to create a separable upper xe2x80x9clidxe2x80x9d portion. This helps the consumer reach the product, but is a difficult task for the store clerk. Another problem is that even when the flaps or upper portions are removed, the containers are often too tall for consumers to reach the product within as the container""s supply diminishes.
Tear strips, tear tapes, rip cords and the like, are well known in container design and are easy to use. Designers have addressed the above problems in bulk bin containers by trying to create a bulk bin container that includes a tear strip. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,189,251; 3,873,017; and 4,784,271 each describe a bulk bin container having walls or at least some portion of wall formed of triple wall material and having a tear strip for use in opening the container. These patents, however, describe arrangements in which the tear strip must rip through what appears to be only a single corrugated layer. The remaining layers are opened by pre-formed cuts in the container wall material. Such designs are not optimal. Pre-forming cuts is time consuming and expensive, and can substantially weaken the bin during the transit phase of the distribution cycle.
Thus, a need exists for an improved bulk bin container and method of opening. Ideally, such a container would be easily formed from a single blank of triple wall corrugated material, would be easily opened without using a cutting tool or requiring significant strength, and would be durable enough to travel long distances in potentially rough circumstances. Further, the ideal container would be openable at a location that makes it easy for a consumer to reach the product within, even as the product supply diminishes. The present invention is directed to fulfilling these needs and others as described below.
A bulk bin container is provided having container walls formed of triple wall paperboard material with fluting oriented in an upright direction. At least one tear tape is attached laterally to the inside surface of the triple wall material. The tear tape includes first and second ends, with the tear tape itself defining upper and lower container portions. An opening mechanism is provided at the tear tape first end for starting the tape. During use, an operator grasps the opening mechanism and pulls outward and upward on the tear tape, thereby stepping through the triple wall material and separating the upper container portion from the lower container portion.
In accordance with aspects of this invention, the triple wall material is triple xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d fluted material. Alternatively, one of the fluted layers may be formed of xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d flute material instead. In one embodiment, the material includes four liners and three fluted layers interspersed between the four liners. In another embodiment, the triple wall material includes an inner paper facing, a first fluted medium, a first inner liner, a second fluted medium, a second inner liner, a third fluted medium, and an outer facing.
Various embodiments are described regarding the size and number of tear tapes provided. In one embodiment, the tear tape is formed around the entire container as assembled so that when pulled, the upper and lower container portions separate completely. The container may include a single tear tape or may be formed with multiple tear tapes, preferably located in a vertically space-apart relation.
In addition, various opening mechanisms may be used. In one embodiment, the opening mechanism includes a push-in flap and a pop-out handle. The push-in flap is located adjacent the pop-out handle flap, and the pop-out handle is connected to the tear tape. During use, the operator pushes the push-in flap inward in order to grasp the pop-out handle, and pulls upward and outward on the handle. This action starts the tearing of the container wall and the separating of the upper and lower portions.